All the time in the world
by WorldPeaceMan
Summary: Ayame decides to go to college and leaves the safe nest of her home. But, was it really worth it. Find out in this Story.


All The Time in the world Finally, what i've been waiting for. College. To be able to move away from my mother, escape from that tiny town, and explore this new life of mine that i'm about to step into. I'm so exicted! I got a full ride scholarship to the college of my choice for a degree in the medical field . So I chose a small coed universtiy in flordia, around the tampa area. "Ayame, honey are you ready?" asked an old frail women figure standing in my doorway. I turned to catch my mother eyes slowly filling themesleves with tears. "Oh mom," I sang "I'm going to be fine! Just think about how great this opportunity is! I get to meet new people, study on campus, a-and the best part is that you don't have to pay for anything! Isn't that great?" My mom simply just shook her head at me and took me into her thin, twig like arms. "honey, things aren't that easy. Plus i'm scared. Your going to be far away from home and since your father passed away, i'm going to be lonley without you around." I just smiled and gathered my stuff and packed them into the trunk of bumblebee yellow car. "Mom, i'm going. Whether you like it or not, plus you should take this time to treat yourself to a...uh.. trip! Yes! Go and get yourself a plane ticket and take yourself somewhere where you've always wanted to go. Now look i've got to go. I love you mom." I then gave her a graciuos hug, kissed her goodbye, and left to go on my new jorney. After suffering eight hours of driving with the traffic and such I finally made it. I signed myself in and then was directed to the dorm I was going to take my stay at. Driving over to the location I laid my eyes on small two story brick building, surrounded by little white daisy's, with a fountain planted right infront of it. 'It's beautiful' I thought to myself. Giddy with joy I dashed off to the dorm labled "18" slid my key into the lock, and unlocked it. The dorm had two bedrooms, a kitchen, a living area, and one bathroom. Each room had two beds and two dressers. (With a lamp of course.) I decided to claim one of the beds in the room on the left. Only to see a man with white blonde hair and icy blue eyes. He stood about 6' foot, and was really catching my eye. "Who are you?" he asked while studying me. "I-I-I'm Ayame." I stuttered. 'Stupid! Ayame, jeez get yourself together girl! Stuttering? Really?' "And what field are you majoring in?" He asked...again. "Umm Me? Oh! Silly me, um I'm... Oh my goodness! I'm sorry i'm having a brain fart-" "Well then that means that your obviosouly not studying in any Scientific feild. Let me guess, Liberal Arts? Religous studies?" 'He just interuputed me!' "I'm sorry but who are you again? What are you studying Mr. Smarty Pants?! Let alone that i'll have you know i'm studying to become an biomedical engineer! Plus, liberal art degrees and religous degrees are important to our soceity! Maybe not in your opinion, but to most people they're important." I snapped. 'Man, he may be hot, but he's really getting on my nerves.' His face read that he was shocked at my reply. "What? You got nothing to say?" I barked. 'ugh, I hate cocky men' He seem to recomposed himself and replyed back. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you but my name is Ryo, but I prefer Sagami. I'm Studying in the feild of genetics and genomics. But, I would like to propose the idea of maybe asking you to move into another room since I am a male and you are a female." I rolled my eyes "Yes, because I have cooties or something. Jeez listen Ryo, if anyone is moving out of this room it's gonna be you, because i'm staying here." I hissed, and he sighed in return "Very well. I just proposed an idea thats all." And with that he left the room with my eyes following him. "werido" I mumbled while walking out to retrive my stuff. Dragging my bags into my room, beganing to unpack I hear a sound of glassware crashing and shattering to the floor. Thinking to myself 'This is going to be a long night.' Like a sloth I slowly made my way to the kitchen, "Ugh, what did you do no-" I realized then that this man was not Ryo. He was tall and thin with medium black hair. He looked up to me, meeting my eyes, smiling apologetically. "Oh, my apologies. I was just going to grab a dish to cook my dinner in but, I failed to hold it correctly and well it just flew out of my hand onto the floor." I was at lost for words, this guy he knew how to cook?! "You know how to cook?" I asked him. He seemed surprised at my response but simply laughed at it "Of course I do, being the eldest son my mother made sure to teach me how to do life skills. More so than my brother who is hopelessly inlove with a, how can I say this...'emotional' girl." I giggled. "And thats a bad thing? Atleast she doesn't have a monotone personality." I said with a smile.  
"I know, but she crys over everything! Its really a disspaointment, and to think when I was younger I had a thing for her." "Well, then she mustn't be that bad..." He face changed into a michivoeus smile. "Whats you name?" he asked while looking me up and down. "Who mine?" I said ackwardly pointing to myself. He shook his head yes. " I'm Ayame, I'm studying to become an Biomedical Engineer. You?" He smiled "My name is Sho, I'm studying to become an Nanosystems engineer." I smiled back "Thats cool...Well, i'm going to go finish unpacking.-" "Would you like me to make you something for dinner."  
I blushed. "um sure...that would be great." And with that I skipped off to my room. Feeling butterflies dancing in my stomach while twittling with my fingers in a nerve sturck motion. "I can't wait to tell mom about this!" I squeled. 


End file.
